Breaking the Borders
by nico-amey
Summary: At Junsui Keiken academy for the gifted and talented, the students are powerful, and dangerous... With almost three times as many first year students the risk of a student being corrupted is far higher. With a new gang and a principle with a secret goal.


Students stepped out of their parent's cars. Mothers were congratulating their children for making it to this place. Boys were trying to get away from their overly loving mothers, and girls were ignoring their parents by texting their friends back from wherever they had lived before coming to this academy. Kids stood around chatting amongst their small groups. The students that weren't new this year were already in uniform.

As for Deidara, this was his second year. He hadn't really made any friends last year, when he had come only in the last term after almost destroying his entire high school. He sat on a bench, the shade of a tree blocking him from the early September heat. He pulled out a headphone as one of the principle's voices came over the PA.

"Would all first year students please head towards the auditorium now…" Said a female voice. Most of the students not in uniform headed into the building. Deidara went to place his headphone back in when a first year crashed into him. Deidara glared at the masked kid. Deidara figured he wore a mask to control his powers or something.

"Sorry…" The kid said in a cheery voice. Deidara just ignored the kid, so he left in a hurry. Deidara plugged in his head phones and pressed play on his mp3. There was a sizzling sound for a few seconds, then nothing.

"Great… The idiot broke my earphones…" Deidara muttered. He ripped the headphones out, unplugging them from his mp3 and threw them in the garbage. He stuffed his mp3 in his jean pocket. "Would all second year students please head to the auditorium now…" A male voice said over the PA.

Deidara started to walk into the building. The teacher pointing the way for students who had forgotten the layout in the last two months. He walked down the hall, making a couple turns and arriving at the large double doors. The teacher at the door was leaned against the nearby wall reading a book. He was the one teacher you'd be able to stand having detention with.

The second year students filed into the seats behind the first years. Deidara sat at an end chair. A slithery voice came over the PA asking the third year students to head towards the auditorium.

After every last student and teacher had entered the enormous auditorium, three figures came onto the stage. The female one stepped forward to the podium and the lights turned out except for the ones aimed at the stage.

"Hello students, both new and more experienced… I'm honoured to be here, announcing another year at this wonderful academy. I can't think of any other academy I'd rather be principle of than Junsui Keiken academy for the gifted and talented." The women said boldly before stepping back.

One of the two males stepped forward, his hair was the total opposite you would expect of a normal principle. His hair resembled a porcupine in shape and was light ad the moon. "As Tsunade stated, we're all very proud of you students, although some of our students didn't follow the examples we set last year, most of you have done an impressive job of following the principles we've taught you when it comes to your powers, and we're more than happy to accept all this years new students."

The students erupted in cheers and applaud. The students quieted down and he went to continue. "As I was saying you students are the next generation… You will be the people to teach the younger generations after we are gone. Now I'm going to hand it over to Orochimaru so he can explain how it's going to work…" And with that Jiraiya stepped back and the final principle, with his pale complexion and long black hair making him a terrifying adult.

"Well being the last principle to speak I don't have much that hasn't already be said. I'd like to say that I'm happy to see so many smiling new faces. Now for all the students who are in their second or greater year will head to the schedule office to get your schedule. As for the first years… You will stay here for an introduction and further instruction." Orochimaru finished.

All the students but the first years stood up and worked their way out of the auditorium. Deidara was making his way out when he bumped into another student. "Oh… Sorry…" The boy said. Deidara wondered why the boy grew his red hair so long. It clearly was obstructing his view…


End file.
